The importance of Bayesian analysis has grown over the years due to development of Markov Chain Monte Carlo (MCMC) simulation methods as well as the availability of affordable computing power. Bayesian analysis is mainly focused on the analysis of the so-called “posterior distribution,” and MCMC simulation methods are able to produce approximate samples from this distribution.